The subject matter disclosed herein relates to steam turbines. Specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to seal devices in steam turbines.
Steam turbines include static nozzle assemblies that direct flow of a working fluid into turbine buckets connected to a rotating rotor. The nozzle construction (including a plurality of nozzles, or “airfoils”) is sometimes referred to as a “diaphragm” or “nozzle assembly stage.” Steam turbine diaphragms include two halves, which are assembled around the rotor, creating horizontal joints between these two halves. Each turbine diaphragm stage is vertically supported by support bars, support lugs or support screws on each side of the diaphragm at the respective horizontal joints. The horizontal joints of the diaphragm also correspond to horizontal joints of the turbine casing, which surrounds the steam turbine diaphragm.
Steam turbines utilize seals between rotor components and stator components, typically radially outward of the rotor bucket tip and radially inward of the diaphragm nozzle cover (stator). While some seals are formed as teeth on the rotor and/or stator, other configurations include a circumferential (or, rotating) seal that is located within a circumferential dovetail slot in the rotor. These rotating (circumferential) seals present unique design constraints, including, radial retention, rotation control, circumferential locking, and consistency of sealing across the circumference.